1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to navigation systems for guiding users of mobile devices to places, and in particular, although not exclusively, to systems for guiding users of mobile phones to places of potential interest selected from a database.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is increasingly common for people to carry mobile communication devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, etc., during both business and leisure time. Users of such devices do not have a simple convenient way of providing information on their current location to other people via their mobile devices. It is possible for a user of a mobile device, such as a mobile phone, to send a text message to a friend or colleague, including information about the user's present location. Similarly, the user may perform a voice call with the mobile device to provide location information. However, neither of these methods is particularly simple and convenient.
Furthermore, when people stroll through an urban environment (for example, when they are tourists in a particular environment) their mobile devices provide no support for their wandering behavior. Although the mobile devices are there to be used to send or receive calls or messages, these functions are separate from and unrelated to the movement of the user around the environment.
When moving through an environment, users may carry a map, enabling them to know exactly their location and where they are going. However, if a user does not have a map and instead carries a mobile phone in accordance with the prior art, the user may be completely aware of the user's current location and indeed where the user is going.
Several currently existing social networking websites enable people to share information on their movements and experiences with others. Typically, however, these websites require HyperText Transfer Protocol (HTTP)-access, log in procedures, and an extensive amount of text entry to share information and experiences with others.
Mobile navigation systems, particularly for in-car use, are known which provide a user with information on the current location and direction information to guide a user towards a location specified by the user. Such systems typically determine the current location from Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GNSS) such as the Global Positioning System (GPS) system.
For a user already carrying a mobile device, such as a mobile phone, it is inconvenient, cumbersome, and generally undesirable to carry a satellite navigation unit, such as a car satellite navigation (i.e., “sat-nav”) unit, to guide the user as a pedestrian. Furthermore, such sat-nav systems are primarily aimed at directing a user to a particular destination selected in advance by the user, and so may be considered inappropriate if a user is just wandering, for example exploring a region on foot as a tourist.